Cinderella
by MDQ
Summary: The people of YuGiOh have to make a play for their school. Their play is “Cinderella” starring Yugi. YamixYugi
1. Preparations

Cinderella: YuGiOh Style

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: The people of YuGiOh have to make a play for their school. Their play is "Cinderella" starring Yugi.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!

Chapter 1: "Preparations" 

"For this quarter you will have to do a play. Since there are very few people in this class we will all work together" said the teacher.

"Cool!" said Tea. "Which play?"

"I don't know! You can choose!"

"Ok! Lets do Cinderella!" said Tea.

"No!" was heard from all the guys except of Yugi.

"Fine. Who wants to be Cinderella?" Mai and Tea were bouncing on their chairs raising their hands.

"Yugi! You will be the perfect Cinderella! We just need to put you in a dress and you will be ready!" said the teacher. Kaiba started laughing at Yugi. "And you Kaiba can be the fairy godmother! Just wear some wings and a dress too and you will be perfect!" It was Marik's turn to laugh. The teacher heard him and "Marik! You have the perfect evil laugh! You will make the perfect evil-stepmother!"

"Really?" said Mai "and what will we do?" she said showing Tea and herself.

"There are only two roles left. You have to be the evil-stepsisters."

"Whoo! At least I don't have to be anyone…" said Bakura.

"You are wrong Bakura. You will be dressed as an old lady and will be telling the story while knitting! It's a fantastic idea!"

"No!"

"Ha ha!" said Yami.

"Oh Yami…you will make the perfect prince! The guy that every girl wants to take home to meet her parents!" said the teacher dreamingly. Yugi blushed thinking that he will have to kiss Yami, Tea looked disappointed and Yami started wandering about the way that the teacher thought of him…

"And what about me?" said Joey interrupting the teacher's thoughts of Yami as her prince…

"Well, you will be the guy that brings the shoe to Cinderella to try it."

"I will write your scripts tonight. They have to be as romantic as they could possibly be! They must show how sensitive Cinderella is! And how handsome the price is! And how bitchy the stepsisters are! And I have a surprise for you! The scripts will include little songs and dances for everyone! So go buy some ballerina shoes tonight! Cause you are going to need them!" said the teacher.

"Class dismissed. And don't forget your costumes for next time! It will be so sweet! The spirit of love will be everywhere!"

The students looked at each other horrified before they left class…

End of Chapter 1

Stay tuned for chapter 2

Please Review!

Thanks!


	2. Costumes

Cinderella: YuGiOh Style

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: The people of YuGiOh have to make a play for their school. Their play is "Cinderella" starring Yugi.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!

Chapter 2: "Costumes" 

"Ok class! Ready to start! I see you all have the accessories that I asked you to buy! Good, good!" said the teacher looking at the bags that the students had with them. "So let's see what you got! We'll start from you Kaiba!"

"I am not going to wear these clothes! There is nothing you can do to make me wear them!" Kaiba said taking out of his bag a pair of fairy wings, a long pink dress, a wand and a wig that looked like the hair of an old lady.

"Wear them so we can see how they fit you!" said the teacher cheerfully and Kaiba put the dress and the wings over his clothes, then the wig and he held the wand that had a big star attached to it. "They are awful! And I look like a butterfly with those wings not like a fairy!"

"You look absolutely great! The perfect fairy godmother! And to look like a fairy you must smile in a kind way. Not smirking, not sneering, just a warm smile filled with love and care!"

"What? No!"

"Now, now Kaiba! Go to the corner of the class and practice it! And if you don't do it well then we will just put some tape on the ends of your mouth to make smile! And of course we will attach some strings on your clothes to lift you up so it would seem like you are flying! Next! Bakura…"

And Bakura took out an old gray dress, some old, big, golden glasses, his knitting work and an old book. He prepared quickly and he fixed his hair so he would look like an old lady.

"Perfect! And a last thing to make you look convincing!" and the teacher took a pillow and gave it Bakura.

"What? I'm pregnant?"

"No silly! You are fat! Think about it! Have you ever seen a nice old lady that is thin?"

"Not really…" and Bakura put the pillow under his clothes to become fat.

"Ok Next!" said the teacher looking at Mai and Tea. They were both dressed extremely elegantly and had perfect make –up and hair.

"No no no no! Never! You girls are the evil stepsisters! You have to be ugly! And bad! And disgusting! And you must look so bad that everyone will say 'Ewww! What's this! Of course the prince is going to choose Cinderella over them! Bliah!"

"But miss I thought that we could try something new! Like the prince falling in love with the beautiful and kind step-sister except of the ugly Cinderella!" said Tea.

"No! Go become ugly! We will make you fat too and we will put you some big noses and wrinkles and pimples and we will make your hair look a complete mess! But you Marik will have to dress as an elegant lady and you will also have a cat!"

"But I'm allergic to cats miss! They make me sneeze!"

"Doesn't matter! We must all make sacrifices for the common good!"

'It will be a wonder if my Yami doesn't come out and kill everyone on the stage' Marik thought.

"Oh! And Yami! Look at you! How handsome you are!"

"I am?" asked Yami doubtfully. He was wearing red tights with a stupid red hat and he was wearing a wig with brown straight hair that reached his shoulders.

"And Yugi! Go sit next to your prince. Let me see you two together! Oh! How cut! Yugi you are the luckiest man in the world!" said the teacher with little hearts in her eyes. Everyone was laughing at them except of Kaiba that just rolled his eyes and Tea that was boiling with anger. She should have been standing next to Yami! Not Yugi!

Yugi was wearing a long pink dress and had pink make up and long earings. Those would be the clothes that he would be wearing at the royal ball. For the rest of the scenes he would be wearing an old brown very simple dress.

"Ok class! Let's go through the play without scripts! Just what you know from your own!" said the teacher. And the play started…

End of Chapter 2

Stay tuned for chapter 3 "The first Rehearsal"

Please Review!

Thanks!


	3. The First Rehearsal

Cinderella: YuGiOh Style

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: The people of YuGiOh have to make a play for their school. Their play is "Cinderella" starring Yugi.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!

Chapter 3: "The First Rehearsal" 

The actors went on the stage and the show started…

"Bakura you start…" said the teacher.

"Hi kiddies! Today granny Bakura will tell you a story! The story is completely stupid with all these romantic crap and happy ending thing. So some of you might be scared! And if you aren't afraid from the story you will be when you see Marik dressed as a woman and Kaiba with little wings! So let's start with the story… Once upon a time there was this stupid little girl named Cinderella! She was so stupid that she did all the house chores alone and she didn't even get paid! Never do that little kiddies! Always make your hikaris do them! And Cinderella lived with her ugly old stepmother that was a complete bitch! That's why her dad was never around so he could avoid her. She also had two ugly stepsisters that wanted to marry the prince! Yeah! Right! Keep dreaming!"

"Hi!" said Yugi appearing on the stage and waving at the audience. "I am Cinderella and I am a cute little abused girl. But only in the play! In reality I am a guy and I am not abused! My grandpa treats me very well!"

"And we are the two stepsisters" said Tea and Mai. "We are supposed to be ugly but we aren't ugly at all! We are very pretty and the prince will choose us over Yugi!"

"And I am the evil stepmother!" said Marik. "And these two are my daughters. I don't know exactly how that happened since they are older than me and also I am a guy! But you see our teacher forced me into cross-dressing. Hehe! I killed my husband long ago! And now I abuse Cinderella too! It's so fun being evil! Muahahahaha! As my Yami would say."

"So one day they were all invited to the royal ball" said Bakura.

"Oh no! I have nothing to wear and Gucci is closed today!" said Mai.

"Aaaaaaaa! What are we going to do!" said Tea.

"I am poor! I don't have money to buy a dress! But I have a fairy godmother!" said Yugi. "Hem…fairy godmother! I need a dress! Quickly… Kaiba what are you doing!"

And Kaiba fell from the top of the stage on Yugi…

"This idea of making it look like I am flying is not going to work!" said Kaiba rubbing his butt…

"Hem, fairy godmother I need a dress!" said Yugi.

"Oh right!" said Kaiba and hit Yugi over the head with his wand. Immediately a pink dress with matching shoes and earings fell on Yugi's head too.

"No! You are suppose to do a little dance and sing a little song and then give me the dress! Haven't you seen the movie?" said Yugi.

"I have a company to run! I don't see little movies! Although they are kind of nice, and funny too…ahem! Back to the play" and Kaiba put the clothes and the shoes and the earings on Yugi. "Here! And don't call me again! Brat!" Yugi was trying to balance himself on the high-heels but didn't quite manage it…

"Now I can go to the dance!" said Yugi and a sign fell from the top of the stage that said 'Royal Dance-Hot Sexy Princess Needed'"

"But I'm not a princess!" said Yugi. And then Marik, Yami, Tea and Mai appeared on the stage and started dancing to some heavy metal music.

"Strange music! I wonder how I will dance with my princess now?"

"Hey! You! Aren't you Cinderella?" shouted Yami from the other end of the stage.

"Yes! Are you the prince?"

"Duh! Why would I shout if I wasn't? Drop your shoe so I can take it"

"Oh right!" said Yugi and dropped his shoe and then started running away from Yami like he was being chased.

"Ok now it's my turn!" said Joey and took the shoe. The stage changed from the royal ballroom to Cinderella's house.

"Hey! Did you lose this?" Joey asked showing the shoe.

"Even though I know that it isn't mine I will say that it is and I will try it" Mai explained.

"And I will do the same!" said Tea.

"I know that the shoe is mine but I won't say a word!" said Yugi to the audience.

"And the girls tried the shoe but it didn't fit their feet and when Cinderella tried it, it fitted perfectly. And then the Prince appeared and said…"

"How did I know that Cinderella would be here? Oh well! Anyway… Oh Cinderella my love! I found you! Will you marry me even though I met you only once?"

"Sure! Why not?" said Yugi and went to Yami.

"And now guys" started Bakura "it's time for the big kiss"

"No! They don't have to kiss because this isn't a normal rehearsal!" said Tea and pushed Yugi away from Yami.

"Whatever…" said the teacher who was watching the show. "You all need so much practice! Except of Yami! You were perfect! Next time I will bring you the scripts and the music for the little dances and songs that the play will include. Class dismissed!"

End of Chapter 3

Stay tuned for Chapter 4

And don't forget to review!

Thanks


	4. Tea's a Bitch

Cinderella: YuGiOh Style

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: The people of YuGiOh have to make a play for their school. Their play is "Cinderella" starring Yugi.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!

Chapter 4: "Tea's a Bitch" 

'This can't be! It just can't! I should be Cinderella and I should be the one to kiss Yami!' Tea thought as she went to her locker. The lockers of all her friends were right next to hers. That's why she saw that Yami's locker was open. 'Weird' she thought and went to close it when she noticed something she had never seen before… 'What's that?' she asked when she saw a little blue notebook. 'Journal' was written on it. 'That's Yami's journal! Interesting…' she said and opened it…

"Dear Journal,

I now know that it isn't just a simple infatuation, I really love him. I love him so much that it hurts. But there is no point in doing anything about it because I know that he doesn't like me in that way. And if he knew he wouldn't like me anymore. He would stay away from me and I would lose him forever. I will just have to live with it…"

'What! Yami loves someone else! But whom does he like? Well, well, well! I can make sure he doesn't like him anymore…'

"Tea! What are you doing there? Give me that!" Yami's voice was heard behind her.

"This? Oh, you mean your journal! Of course! You wouldn't want anyone to know your little secret, would you?"

"What do you mean my little secret? You read it?"

"Ha-huh! And it was very interesting too!"

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"That depends on what you will do for me…"

"What do you want?"

"Forget about him! Become mine!"

"So if I become your boyfriend you won't tell anyone?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that it is the only thing that you will do for me…So, do we have a deal?"

"Deal…" said Yami having no choice.

Next Day… 

"Did you hear it?"

"Yes! Tea and Yami!"

"Who would think of it?"

"I always thought that Yami was into guys!"

"Yes but Tea always wanted him! Maybe she changed him…"

Tea and Yami were hearing all kinds of gossip about them as they walked on the corridor going to their first class.

"Hey Yugi" said Tea sneering holding Yami's arm.

"Good morning Tea and Yami" Yugi replied in a sad tone.

"So it's true! You two are together!" said Joey happily.

"Finally!" said Mai.

"Why, yes! We love each other so much! Right Yami? Yami tell Yugi how much you love me!" said Tea. All the gang was looking at Yami who was looking at Yugi's eyes that were filled with tears…

"I love her very much…", said Yami .

"Oooh!" said Mai cheerfully and clapped her hands and Joey smiled at them. Now Yugi was crying and he turned and left the class.

"Yugi wait!" Yami said loudly and started running after him but Tea stopped him by pulling his arm.

"Now, now honey! Why run after him when you can be here with me? Right?"

"Right…"said Yami looking down.

End of Chapter 4

Oooh! Tea is evil! She stole Yami from Yugi! What will Yami do now?

Stay tuned for Chapter 5

And don't forget to review!

Thanks!


	5. The Final Show

Cinderella: YuGiOh Style

_by Marik's Dark Queen_

Summary: The people of YuGiOh have to make a play for their school. Their play is "Cinderella" starring Yugi.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh! Or the songs from Disney's CInderella

Chapter 5: "The Final Show"

"Ok class let's start again" Ms. Teacher said.

Yugi appeared on the stage looking very sad.

"Hi, I'm Cindre…" and he ran away crying.

Tea's evil laugh could be heard from backstage. (Muihihihi)

"What's the matter with this kid?" Ms. Teacher asked. "This our final rehearsal before the show, he can't just leave!

"Don't worry Ms." Joey said "we will figure it out" and Joey and Tristan ran after Yugi.

Yami wanted to follow them feeling worried about his one true love, but…

"Where are you going Yami?" Tea asked him. "You're not running after that poor little kid, are you?"

"I have to see if he is alright!" Yami said.

"Yami dear, you do remember our deal, don't you?" she asked him. He nodded. "Then stay right where you are!" she shouted at him. He stopped.

* * *

"Yugi, what is wrong pal?" Joey asked him. 

"You know you can tell us everything" Tristan told him.

Yugi was sitting on a bench, crying.

"You promise that you won't tell?" he asked them.

"Yes, of course" Joey replied.

"Well, it's a long story, but it doesn't matter anymore…"Yugi said.

"Doesn't matter, tell us!"

"Ok…well you know that since I solved the millennium puzzle Yami always helped me. It's because of him that I'm still safe. I always admired him very much, and then we became friends and…we trusted each other! We told each other everything! And after a while I realized that I like him a lot…probably too much, and not just like a friend, but as a lover…And the last couple of weeks I thought that he was hiding something from me, like he had a secret…and now I learn that he is with Tea…happily together." Yugi said, still crying.

No one talked for a moment or two.

Suddenly Joey smiled.

"Don't worry Yami! I have the perfect plan to get her out of the way!" Joey said.

"You do?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, but I will need the help of Mai, Marik, Bakura and Kaiba and of course you Tristan!"

"Anything for Yugi!" Tristan said and they both ran inside.

"Hey, what's the plan?" Yugi asked.

"You'll see!" Joey shouted back at him.

* * *

10 minutes later 

"We are ready. You all know that tonight we will perform in front of the audience, and that the whole school, all the teachers and the principle are watching our play! So do your best! Also, the TV is showing our play too, so don't mess up!" Ms. Teacher said.

"Oh don't worry Ms. Teacher, we will try our best…" Joey said.

Bakura appeared on stage and started telling the story… The theater was full of people and there were TV cameras everywhere and photographers.

"Hello little kids! I'm Granny Bakura and I'm here to tell you the story of Cinderella and her handsome prince. Cinderella was a cute, pretty little girl and she was in love with a prince and then they got married. Easy? Not really, because of the evil, really really evil step-sister that she had. She was so ugly that she made the freakiest worms look cute! And she smelled worst than all the garbage in the world put together! Well, that creature from hell wanted to marry the prince too! Of course that WILL NEVER HAPPEN BECAUSE THE PRINCE LOVES ONLY CINDERELLA AND ANY EVIL BITCH THAT TRIES TO SEPARATE THEM WILL ROT IN THE SHADOW REALM FOR EVER!" Bakura shouted at the direction of the backstage, to the place Tea was sitting more specifically.

And Bakura left. Yugi appeared on the stage pretending to be cleaning the floor.

"Oh, I have so much work to do!" he said and continued rubbing the stage with soap.

Tea and Mai appeared.

"Muihihihihi! Work little Cinderella!"

Tristan, who was hiding above the stage all the time suddenly threw a bucket of water on Tea's head. Then Joey suddenly appeared from behind the stage and quickly threw ketchup on the stage and then he threw on the stage the bucket with soap that Yugi had next to him. Then he nodded at Mai, who was waiting for his signal. Tea hadn't seen him and everything was going according to plan…

"So, evil stepsister, why don't you get closer to Cinderella?" Mai told Tea.

"Of course I will" Tea said and as she was ready to walk Mai put her foot in front of her and tripped her. The stage was very slippery because of all the soap and Tea fell on the ketchup. When she stood up her face was covered in ketchup and her clothes were red.

The audience laughed.

'Good,' Joey thought 'and it has just started'

The show continued.

Joey appeared on stage. "You've got mail!" he said. Tea took the letter and read it.

"Dear people,

There is a royal ball tonight. Cinderella is invited and not so evil and ugly stepsister Mai can come out. But the evil, butt-ugly stepsister Tea cannot, I repeat cannot under any circumstances come to the ball. If she does she will be tossed away into our piranhas' lake. You were warned!"

"What's the meaning of this?" she asked.

"It's simple; it says that you can't go to the ball! Haha!" Joey told her and left. Then Yugi appeared on the stage.

"Fairy godmother! I was invited at the royal ball and I don't have a dress to wear!" Yugi said.

"Coming…" Kaiba shouted and a ladder was thrown at Tea.

"Hey watch it you little…" but another ladder was thrown at her before she could finish.

"Why you little..." and a third ladder fell on her, throwing her down.

"Finally!" Kaiba said and came down from the ladder.

"My dress?" Yugi asked.

"Hold on now little Cinderella. Don't you remember what you told me? I need to do a little dance and say a little song before I give you your dress."

"Oh, ok then!"

And Kaiba started singing…

Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

(and he kicked Tea discretely )

Put 'em together and what have you got  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo (and a bucket with feathers fell on her head)

Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

(Tea started satnding up but Kaiba kicked her into the ground and pushed her head in the ketchup again, then he continued dancing)

It'll do magic believe it or not  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo (and a bottle of black paint fell on her clothes)

Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo

(Kaiba performed a little pirouette and he hit Tea again 'accidentally')

But the thingmabob that does the job is  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

(and a beehive full of bees fell on Tea and was stuck on her head)

Salagadoola menchicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got

(Tea was running around being chased by the bees when Joey suddenly appeared and threw a banana in front of her. She slipped)

bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

And Kaiba stopped dancing and as he bowed to the audience Mai, Marik, Bakura and Tristan found the opportunity to throw more things at Tea.

"Now you can have your dress" Kaiba said and gave Yugi his pink dress with a pair of shoes and earrings.

"Thank you" Yugi said and put on his dress.

"Now I will go to the royal ball" he said and Yami, Mai and the others appeared n stage and started dancing. They had a new song playing. Its lyrics were:

_Tea is a bitch! She will never have Yami! Yami hates her! He doesn't like her because he loves Yugi! Yugi and Yami, together forever! Tea is an ugly bitch! Tea smells! She deserves to die! _

And it kept on repeating these lyrics.

Yugi and Yami saw each other. They both blushed, listening to the song.

"And now the prince will kiss Cinderella!" Marik said.

Both Yugi and Yami hesitated.

"Oh, come on!" and Bakura and Marik pushed them close to each other and kept on pushing until their lips met and they kissed.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Tea shouted from behind, but Joey and Tristan picked her up and threw her into the piranhas' lake A sound was heard, like the piranhas were eating.

And the show ended.

The audience clapped very hard. They loved the show. They were going to talk about it for years.

Ms. Teacher clapped her hands. She felt so proud!

"This was the best show ever!

* * *

After the show… 

Tea hadn't come out of the lake yet. Everyone was happy.

Yami approached Yugi.

"Yugi, I want to talk to you…"

"Yes Yami?"

"Yugi, I…"

"YAMI!"

"Oh no! Tea has returned!" Joey shouted. Tea survived the piranhas' lake. No one knew how.

"Yami dear, did you forget our deal?"

"Tea!" Yami shouted.

"Don't you dare shout at me! Now shut up and come with me! We are leaving!" she said and went to the door.

"Yami, I'm still waiting!" she shouted again.

"I don't care anymore!" Yami told her.

"Then I will tell your secret to everyone! Muihihihihi!" she screamed and laughed hysterically.

"Not If I tell it before you! Listen Yugi, I've been trying to tell you all the time! I love you!" Yami said.

"You do? Yami…oh, Yami, I love you too! But don't you love Tea anymore?"

"I never loved her! She was blackmailing me all that time! It is you the one I love…"

And they kissed again and this time it was a true kiss, full with love, passion and care.

* * *

The End!

MDQ: The End! Muihihihihi!(It's the new evil laughter; I'm just promoting it …) This is the end of the story "Cinderella".

It was fun writing it!

Thank you for all the reviews! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have finished the story.

And sorry for taking so long to review!

Bye!


End file.
